Lovely Morning
by Tales-Of-Yoshi
Summary: A Little Mac x Male Wii Fit Trainer story. Now with more Sin in every delicious bite!
1. Chapter 1

**Just to point out one thing. Male Wii Fit Trainers name is Flynn in my stories. (Cause writing Wii Fit Trainer over and over again. Can get annoying) Just in case any one gets confused. Anyways. On with the Story!**

* * *

The sun had risen to greet the sky, in the early morning hours. The rays of light creeping, ever so slowly, into bedrooms around the city. Most would greet the sun and welcome the day ahead...well...almost everyone.

"Mac! Sweetheart get up! You have a match in two hours!"

Ah yes. While most have gotten up to greet the day. Certain people prefer to sleep in and stay there. Fortunately for the Great Boxer Mac. He had a sweet boyfriend, who would go out of his way, to make sure he was up and ready. Even if it meant Flynn trying to take his blanket away.

"Five...more...minutes..."

"Come on Mac. I don't want Master Hand yelling at you. Remember when Mario was late to his match?"

"Mario...is always late..."

"Yeah. But Master Hand made sure he was never late again."

Flynn shuttered at the thought. Poor Mario had not only got a mean uppercut to the jaw. But also been launch to the moon, just by the sheer force of the punch. He took awhile to recover. But Mario was never late again after that. After what seemed like forever. Flynn finally gave up.

"What will it take to get you out of that bed?"

The paler man sat on Mac's bed. Back face him as he looked at the door in defeat. He felt the bed shift a bit. Either his boyfriend had finally got up, or moved position. Not even Flynn knew. He felt two strong arms wrap around his waist, and a muscular chest pressed against his back.

"I would like kiss, from my wonderful boyfriend of 11 months."

"Was that all I had to do?"

"Well. Unless you want to add something extra to that request."

He felt a light slap against his face. Not too hard. But enough to cause his face to sting.

"Save that for later."

Flynn had glanced over his shoulder. Seeing Mac playfully pouting at him. It was adorable, in a way.

"Fine. So about my kiss-"

The boxer felt movement in his arms. Flynn had moved positions to give an appropriate kiss. As their lips met, Mac embraced his lover. At that moment, nothing else mattered to them. But all good things must come to an end. Once they both pulled apart. Both of them staring into each others eyes.

"Flynn. I want you to know...that I'm grateful to have a boyfriend like you. I love you so much. And no matter how many times I say that. I'll always love you."

Flynn smiled as his face started blushing. He gave him a hug.

"I think I'm ready for that match now. I got my good luck kiss. By the way. Who am I going against anyways?"

His boyfriend just smiled at him. Manage to slip away from Mac's grip, and ran to open the door. Not before looking back, and with a grin he said.

"Me."

He slipped through the door and slammed it shut. All the while, Mac sat there on his bed, dumbfounded. But got up anyways to get ready. Hoping that, if he did win. That Flynn would give him a 'wonderful' reward. And if he didn't win. Well. He hoped that the result was still the same.

* * *

**I'm back! And with the New Smash game out. Time to write. Little Mac x Male Wii Fit Trainer. Thanks for Reading. Later!**!


	2. Chapter 2

The night sky shined over the Smash Manor. It was, about this time, that most of the residents inside were sleeping. The moon rays shining through the windows. And in its wake, were two individuals enjoying each others company. The soft sounds of bare skin slowly moving against the sheets. Accompanied by the sounds of kissing. Mac pulled away and stared deeply at the man under him. Flynn looked even more radiant with the moons ray shining on his pale skin. It was a wonderful sight to behold. He lowered himself back on that beautiful body and lowered his lips onto Flynn's collarbone. Gentle nipping along his shoulder, then moved back along his neck. He heard soft moans coming from Flynn. The man in question wrapped his arms around Macs muscular body. Dipping his slender fingers down his spine. Lust controlling his every move. The yoga teacher moved his hips up so there erection could meet. Creating a pleasurable friction between the two of them. Mac, the other hand, continued his slow and steady pace. Now moving to the other side of his loves neck while nipping at that soft skin. Once again the paler man moved his hips up repeatedly. Grabbing some of Macs hair and nuzzled his face. He was getting desperate for more, but Mac wasn't going to rush this. He wanted this to last for as long as possible.

"Be patient love. You'll get what you want. I promise."

"You're...teasing me."

"But you like it when I tease you~"

Flynn reminded quiet. He knew that was true. When they were alone and Mac touched him this way. It was blissful. Even when the roles were flipped. Flynn did his best to please Mac in any ways he can.

"Besides-"

Mace kissed the corner of his mouth. As Flynn attempted to move his head to kiss him back. Mac moved just out of reach. Half lid eyes stared at his angel. Now sweat had graced that wonderful skin. The moon rays shined even bright against his pale skin. Gray eyes filled with love and lust just asking him for Mac to continue.

"I won our match. I'm going at my pace babe."

He ran the tips of his fingers down Flynn's neck and slowly made it to his chest. Using his index finger, he ran it over one nipple. The reaction was priceless. The body under him tensed and soft moans flooded the room. Making Mac smile for a brief moment. He pinched the little nub while he lowered himself so his mouth could latch on to the other. Kissing, licking, and blowing on it cause Flynn to tense even more. Till Mac flipped switched the roles around to give the same attention to the other nipple.

"Mac..."

Without saying anything, he slowly moved further down. Now giving attention to those toned abs. Kissing each area then nuzzling the toned muscles. He heard giggling and hen felt two hands grab both sides of his face. Looking up he saw how flustered his love was. He was blushing and breathing kind of hard. They both knew what was going to happen next. Pulling away from slender hands, he gave his full attention to that pulsing erection. Grabbing the organ while his thumb ran along the underside to the sack. Watching Flynn's facial expressions change with each stroke. It was assuming to watch. Soon he placed the entire organ in his mouth. Which was followed by his name being called repeatedly.

_"Music to my ears"_

Mac thought to himself. He felt pre-cum touch his tongue. He began moving against the shaft. Up and down till he had a set rhythm going. It wasn't long before he felt those seeds flood his mouth. The yoga teacher panting and gasping his love name out. When it climax was over. Mac pulled away, but not before he dropped the contents from his mouth and onto the bed sheets. Wiping his mouth with his arm. He left the bed to the nearby dresser to retrieve two items. One condom and a bottle of blueberry lubricant. The boxer has yet to figure out where Flynn had manage to get blueberry lub from. But he wasn't going to ask either. It proved itself useful when they had this time together. Once he returned to the bed, he noticed his lover was once again hard. His legs were spread open for him already. Mac chuckled for a moment.

Are you ready?

A small nod followed and a smile for reassurance. He poured a decent amount of the slick substance on three fingers. They had done this many times before. But they both always made sure to never hurt each other. Placing one hand under Flynn's knee for support, he slipped one finger in. Though it has been a while, Flynn was ready for the second finger. And Mac didn't hesitate to slip in. Scissoring those walls to accommodate what was about to come. The moaning was getting louder and louder. Lucky for them all the rooms in the Smash Manor were sound proof. Otherwise Flynn's sister Fay and there other neighbors could hear them. He was about to slip his third finger in, when his love interpreted him.

"I'm ready"

"W-what? You sure?"

Just in case he slipped the last finger in and gave it one last run through. Once he felt it was safe to move on, he removed his fingers and ripped open the condom package. Slipping the rubber on with easy and poured more lub on the condom. Coating it till he was satisfied with the results. Hoisting Flynn's knee on his shoulders, he aligned himself with his entrance. With one final look at his angel, he plunged right in. It felt so long since the last time they did this. When Flynn was the one in charge and made Mac a hot mess. It was blissful and wonderful to finally have this chance again.

"You alright babe?"

The nod was small, but at least he was ok.

"I'll start slow. If it hurt you just tell me."

And with that, he began moving at a slow pace. Just to get used that feeling of being inside the man he loves. Grasping and moaning soon filled the room, along with Mac grunting with each thrust. Skin slapping against skin. It wasn't long before Flynn became very vocal. Much louder than his usual soft spoken self.

"Faster..."

He couldn't ignore that command. That rule of going at his pace was quickly thrown out. The heat he was feeling was just too great. And see the man beneath him throwing his head back, calling his name, was just too much. He picked up the pace, as requested. Not missing a beat, he continued to ram into his love. Flynn grabbing onto Mac's arms for support. Desperate to hold onto anything. Looking at the man above with a passionate smile. Mac smiled back at continued on till-

"AHHHHHH!"

It was at that moment, Mac realized he had reached his intended target. He dug seep to hit that spot again. To hear that beautiful voice yell and called out his name. He leaned forward, bending Flynn's body along with him. He crushed both their mouths together. It was a sloppy kiss, but at that moment either really cared. Both of them were coming close. Either really wanted it to end. Flynn pulled away from there kiss and yelled Mac's name from the top of his lungs. Feeling his seeds splash on there abs and chest. Those walls tightened around Mac. He gave one last powerful thrust in as he too came. Once they both calmed down from there high. Mac moved to give a gentle kiss on the other man's forehead. He pulled out and released Flynn's legs. He quickly removed the condom and threw in he trash can.

"Mac"

Looking back, he saw his love already under the blankets waiting for him. He jumped back into bed and cuddled with Flynn.

"Thank you Mac. That was amazing."

"I'm glad I could be with you tonight."

Because after this, they would have hardly any time to do this again. Max was due to train for his boxing mach coming up. While Flynn his job teaching Yoga along side his sister. And on top of that, they have there tournaments to worry about. Feeling Flynn's distress on the matter. The boxer ran his hand along his arm.

"We'll get another chance like this. Just the two of us. I promise."

"I know we will. I just-"

"Wish we had more time like this?"

"Yes...I just want more time with you."

The pale man nuzzled Mac's chest. Sleep slowly started to take over his body.

"I love you Mac."

A smile was placed firmly on his lips.

"I love you too Flynn."

Slumber soon took both them. The moon shining brighter than ever on the two sleeping forms. Both hold each other through the night.

* * *

**Guy I'm so sorry this took longer than expected. I was busy with work, trying to get back into school. And now my dog passed away today so getting back into this fanfic hasn't been easy. But I managed to finish it and even edit and change some thing around. Still not great at writing a story but I love Mac and Male Wii Fit Trainer together so I tried my best to make this second chapter as BL as I could. **

**Thank you for reading. See you next time.**


End file.
